Awakening the Dream
by Akiko Raikou and Kouri Hakumei
Summary: K- Given the title as Orochimaru's Apprentice is a burden of conflicting emotions. So when Kouri Hakumei is admitted to the assassination of the Third Hokage, why can't she tear down the village she was sent to destroy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But my characters are mine :) no plagiarism!**

**So welcome to "Awakening the Dream"! I really hope you like it, and that you stick with the story :D thanks for reading! Review!**

* * *

My footsteps echoed down the dark hall that stretched out endlessly in both directions, each step plunging me deeper into the darkness. Not a speck of light was detectable in this dark hallway, I gradually stopped because of this and stared at the ground beneath my feet uncomfortably.

I rubbed my shoulder in pain, bringing up previous memories of the intense training I had just finished. Kage and Shiden hadn't cut me any slack today, _When they say intense they mean it. _I winced, my shoulder stung unbearably once more, I moaned in agony. A complete chain reaction. I tried everything to take my mind off of the aching, but nothing seemed to work.

I started to walk again, making my way down the stone stairs and to the door barely visible at the end of the hall. When I came to it I knocked three times - a traditional "code" if you will - its icy steel touch making me feel a bit more comfortable. Bit by bit it creaked open, the little light that flickered from within the room making it easier for me to see. I stepped in, leaving the darkness behind.

"You wanted to see me?" My voice was cold from weariness as I knelt before the dark haired man sitting in a throne-like chair that had summoned me here in the first place. My black hair brushed over my face as I stared at the ground, the floor beneath my hands made me feel even more lifeless, like I was about to lose my soul to the underworld.

"Yes. I have a favor to ask you." The man's voice was like fingernails down a chalkboard to me.

_Don't you always. _I rolled my eyes in secrecy. "What can I do for you?"

A wicked smile stretched across his pale face and a glance out of the corner of his eye sent my skin crawling. He got up and started circling around me. I tried to keep my ice blue gaze on him but it cut off when he disappeared behind me. "The Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf Village are being held in two days. Everyone is going to be there, and I would like you to attend them with Kabuto." I heard a small chuckle. "I already have the tickets." He came back around to my right and flashed two tickets in front of my face. "See? One for you…"

I rubbed off the uneasy feelings seeping their way into my facial expressions and fought them back with determination. "And one for my brother." I resented it for being a question.

He laughed. "Your brother? I was going to say that mutt of yours."

"She's not a mutt! And I'll assure you she's nowhere near useless-" I forced myself to stop midsentance, afraid of the consequences I, or my brother, might receive for addressing Orochimaru in such manner, so I stared him down with pure hatred instead.

"Settle down. What would give you the impression that I would actually let your brother go with you on this mission? I have to have something to assure me that you'll come back, and you know as well as I do what would happen if you didn't." He twirled a key he had retrieved out of his pocket around his skeletal finger.

"What do I have to do?" I pulled the words out of my mouth grudgingly, my gaze fixated on the floor again. I was through with looking at his face.

"That's what I thought," he mocked, "Now, what you have to do is simple. You, along with some other henchmen of mine, will assist me with the assassination of the Third Hokage."

I choked on some air in shock of what I just heard. "We're going to **what**?"

"I said we're going to kill the Third Hokage."

"At the final rounds?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"You will go over the plan tomorrow morning with Kabuto and then do some training. I want you to be ready for this. We leave tomorrow night, you are dismissed." He turned around and returned to his chair.

I was standing by now, driven by the shock and anger about what I was expected to do. My legs were barely supporting my own weight because of this misery. _Kill the Hokage? _I wanted to protest so bad, but I knew I couldn't for the sake of my twin. "Are you sure I'm cut out to do this?" _That's a good question to sway his decision…_

He smirked, "Of course you are, I need all of my henchmen for this. Besides, you have a talent I couldn't possibly find anywhere else. You're one of the strongest." He eyed me, obviously expecting something.

_Crap. _Normally I would have taken that as a compliment without hesitation and rubbed it into the other's faces afterwards, but now was different. I stood there for a moment longer, paralyzed by a fear I had never experienced before.

"I believe I said you're dismissed."

That snapped me back to reality. I gave him one last bow and made my way out of the door. Once I was back in the hallway I began sprinting with the door's slam as my cue. My rapid footsteps filled the hallways as I stumbled up the stairs and into the mist-drenched forest. It took a lot of effort to move in and out of the hundreds of trees because of my scrambled mind, and the speed I was going was very well another factor. I continued running down the busy streets going the same speed, which was a pretty bad idea. I hastily dodged all of the people that blocked my way, getting unnecessary looks in the process. Everything around me was becoming nothing but a blur, all I wanted to do was go home get rid of the hurt I felt right now. I was turning a corner now, nearly colliding with a light-yellow haired boy who had leaped out right in front of me. I tried stopping, but was going to fast to stop in time. I tripped, but fortunately caught myself before landing face-first on the ground. "Wha-" I studied his face more carefully while catching my breath. Placing my hands on my knees I shouted, "Shiden! What do you think you're doing? Get out of my way." I attempted to pass him on the left, then the right, but all of my attempts were blocked. I stopped and glared at him. "Shiden, move."

"Ooooo, I'm shaking." He mocked in a retarded tone.

"SHIDEN!" My temper flared until I was on the verge of knocking him out. _Don't let this guy get to you. _I took a deep breath then walked onward, pushing him out of my way. He landed on his back, kicking up some dust in the process.

"What was that for?" Shiden yelled after me. "Is it because I kicked your butt in training today?" He smirked, his usual evil grin appearing on his face.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "You were in my way." I replied as coolly as I could. "So no."

"No I didn't beat you in training today? That's not how I remember it going. Should I refresh your memory?" His usual grey eyes shifted to a paranormal shade of yellow and his fists gradually clenched up.

"Don't." I sighed in a mocking manner. "You're just going to get yourself hurt…" I turned to looked at him for a moment, mirroring the same evil grin before I walked away. I was not going to stick around if he was going to pick a fight jutsu would be involved in, especially since we were on the streets. To many witnesses.

Shiden gritted his teeth in annoyance. His yellow eyes faded back to its typical grey color. "Whatever. I guess I'll just see you in training tomorrow." He was obviously suggesting something but I didn't care.

A short silence passed between us before I decided to break it, "Nope." I walked farther away.

"What?! Why not?" Shiden asked in alarm while getting up, catching up to me in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, I dunno. Just not going." We were walking side by side now.

"It's because of me isn't it? I guess I can go easy on you tomorrow if that makes you feel better."

I bit my tongue, holding back several harsh remarks.

Shiden's eyes had sparks coming out of them now - literally - he was mad. I guess my continuation of silence really provoked him, as did everything else. "I'll show you!" He lunged at me, picking up speed instantly. Now one thing I'll tell you about Shiden is that once he starts running he doesn't stop. He runs until he hits his mark, easier for him if it's stationary. That's where I come in when our team is in a battle; I make sure the victim is completely immobile and Hotaru finishes them off.

I got down as fast as I could, my hands expanded on the concrete. I stretched my leg out and spun it around, tripping him and sending him crashing to the floor once again. This brought back the stinging in my shoulder, so I responded to the pain with a cringe. I forbid myself to let Shiden notice, he would just mock me even more, so I turned around and watched as he somersaulted a couple of times in front of me, finally ending up on his stomach. I brushed off my hands and continued walking.

Shiden looked up at me, dust covering his lower face. He spit and asked, "Why do you hate me?"

Those words stopped me dead in my trail, dazed at where that question came from. "What's that-"

"Why do you hate me?" He repeated with impatience, cold and hard.

I turned, kneeled down so that we were eye level and looked him in the eye, "I don't hate you, but I don't like you either." I rose to my feet.

Shiden's smile slowly disappeared then replied, "Well, then tell me where you're going to be tomorrow." He looked up at me, eyebrows raised in question.

"It's none of your business." I broke eye contact with him and turned around, my voice a bit stern.

"Why? Why am I the only one on this team that's never told anything? I should be able to know just as much as you do." I could feel his gaze burning into my back.

"You don't want to know." I replied distantly, my ice-blue gaze scanning the dim skies above me.

"Why not?" Shiden got up and positioned himself behind me.

I turned and looked into his grey eyes. "Shiden, listen. I'm tired, hungry and, if you hadn't already notice, a bit out of it today."

"A bit?"

I closed my eyes tightly in frustration and ignored his snide comment, "All I want to do is go home. So if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now." I proceeded home again, but Shiden still followed. I was getting irritated now, "Shiden PLEASE! Just let me be for now, okay? I'll train with you some other time!" His grey eyes were emotionless, so I settled down and took another deep breath. He attempted to strike up another conversation but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I was running for my house now, completely fed up with this boy. I slowed down my pace when I knew that I was out of his sight and after a couple more footsteps I finally was home. I stood in the doorway for an instant, taking pleasure in the joyful and relieving feelings that flooded over me. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I tried sounding happy, but fooling my mom was hard to do. I shut the door behind me.

"Hey sweetie! I was starting to get worried about you, it's already six! What took you so long?"

"Well I ran into Shiden on the way here, and that took up some time." I kicked my black sandals off and met up with my mom in the kitchen. She was making dinner, as usual, but I could tell that something was on her mind.

"Oh, that boy on your team who always gets in trouble?"

We hugged before I started to help her with dinner. "Yeah. He's so annoying and never leaves me alone."

"Now Kouri, I know you don't like him but at least try to show him some respect."

"Why do I have to? Because he's the Shuurai's leader's son? I think that's a pretty lame excuse if you ask me." Hotaru and I come from the same clan, different family. Instead of one huge clan, ours was separated into eight families because of our kekkei genkai, the Yousogan. We can control a specific element when we activate this, which is how the families are divided. He is of the Shuurai clan- lightning - and I am from the Hakumei clan - ice.

"All I'm asking is for you to show him some respect, not an 'I'm better than him' speech. And you know that you two do share some similarities, we've had this talk before."

I changed the subject, this was beginning to become too much for me. "Any news about Kaen and his mission?"

My mom was a bit hesitant with the sudden transition, but replied, "Nope. Not a word. I wish they would actually update us about his progress! I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is. He can definitely fend for himself." A wide, fake grin stretched across my tan face. "Speaking of missions…"

"You're getting sent on one too?!" My mom's deep blue eye shone brightly and a wide grin surfaced on her face. The other eye remained shrouded by a black eye patch, the sight bringing back every heartbreaking detail of the stories. Not only did my mom lose her right eye that gloomy day, but my dad as well.

I have my mom tell me the story every so often, as I wasn't even born at the time to know what had really happened. It was the day the Kaguya attacked the Hidden Mist village and some of our people were sent to help ward them off, my mom and dad included. They were from different families: my mom the fire and my dad the ice. They were going through a hard time during those years, as they never got to see each other due to the strict rules our clan had set about the separation of the element families. My dad took this sudden battle as the perfect opportunity to get his expecting wife out of the clan and onto a better life, as she would never be caught escaping through the thick chaos. He took into consideration that they would never end up together if they stayed, so he promised he would find her as soon as he got the chance to leave the Hidden Mist Village if she left now. She had waited, and waited, but he never showed up. We ended up here, in the Hidden Sound Village - which _I _would say isn't any better then our clan - and we are still waiting for his return.

"Uh-huh." I set aside my thoughts and tried acting happy again, searching for something to take my mind off of the unwanted memories.

"I'm so proud of you!" My mother hugged me again.

"Thanks. I'm really excited too. I leave tomorrow night!"

"Oh my babies have grown up so fast! It seems like just yesterday when you were born."

"Mom," I rolled my eyes, then began peeling a potato. Perfect distraction. My mom came and stood next to me in front of the sink, and we began peeling the potatoes. It seemed like hours of silence that passed between us, each caught up in our own thoughts.

After we were done peeling, I placed the pot of potatoes on the stove and turned it on. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs to get Akira, she probably has to go out by now. I'll be down for dinner in a little bit." My mom nodded to me, too focused on something else to actually say something. I made my way up the stairs and over to my room, the sent of vanilla flooded over me when the door opened while a pair of pale green eyes looked up at me when I entered, black ears perking up in excitement. "Hey girl! You miss me?" My dog jumped down from the bed and trotted over to me, barking every now and then. Soon I was overtaken by my companion, receiving continuous licks to the face.

"Akira! Stop!" I giggled and kissed her on the head. Akira jumped down, her tail wagging.

_Of course I missed you! But can we talk later? I really have to pee!_

"Oh! Right, sorry! Lets go." I raced back out the door and swiftly made my way down step by step. "I'm taking Akira out! Be back!" I shouted to my mom. We wound our way through the streets and into the forest just outside the village gates. I found it strange that no matter how bright the sun shone here, the forests and village of Otogakure always had a dark atmosphere to it. I stood and watched Akira disappear behind a mossy rock.

"Just hurry up okay? Dinner's about ready." The bush rustled a bit, and a few seconds later Akira reappeared.

_Alright, I'm done. _

"Then lets go." Akira and I walked back through the forest, its dense fog lightly coating my skin, and into the village towards our house. The sun had almost set, painting the sky with multiple shades of dim pinks, blues, purples, and oranges. Some kids were outside running around playing ninja, cardboard shuriken whizzing erratically through the night air while they weaved in and out of the compressed homes. _I remember those days._ I thought with a warm smile.My brother and I would always play ninja with some of our close friends, and Shiden. It was my one escape from the man apprenticing my brother and I, plus the confining school I was forced to attend. My gaze drifted from the kids back to the setting sun.

"It's so pretty. I wonder how long I'll have to stay here though."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sooner or later my sleep was disturbed by some gruesome dream, so I woke up panicked, hot, and lightly sweating. The clock told me that it was 4:17 a.m. I laid back down on my pillow and moaned. "I don't want to get up." I pulled the covers over my head, but that didn't help whatsoever. I got up and pushed myself forward to the bathroom since it was clear that I couldn't fall back asleep. I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face, that helping a little. I hopped in the shower, the cold water soothing me even more. By the time I was done I was fully awake. I went to my closet, searching for the best thing to wear. I finally chose a black half-shirt with some mesh at the top and black capris. I wrapped training bandages around the top of my stomach and some below my bellybutton, as well as three wrapped loosely around my stomach randomly, two of witch crossing just below the bellybutton. I put on my outfit then tied my headband around my forehead, adjusting it to its perfect position. I got out my black ninja bag and packed it full of my favorite weapons, including kunai, shuriken, and lots of senbon with circles on the top that perfectly fit around my fingers as those are my all time favorite. Then I stuffed in some extra bandages and water pills. I tied it around my right leg with some bandages, brushed my teeth, then went and woke up Akira.

"Hey, its time to get up. Akira?" Akira shot up onto all fours and looked at me somewhat shocked. She scanned the room frantically, some hair on her back standing up.

_What's wrong? _She demanded in alarm.

_Nothing… _Me eyes got big with shock. _It's time to wake up._

_Oh, okay. Lets go. _Akira jumped off of the bed and made her way downstairs, not bothering to wait.

I grabbed my long, black jacket then followed my dog down the stairs. I served Akira her breakfast then stuffed and extra baggie of her food into the ninja bag. I grabbed an apple for myself. _You almost done? _I took a bite out of the apple.

_Hold on, I'm going to leave a note for mom. _I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

**Mom~ I'll probably be training by the time you wake up, and just wanted to let you know that I won't be back until my mission is done, which will probably be in two days. I'll miss you!**

**Love Kouri**

I left the note on the kitchen table, put on my black sandals, then headed out the door with Akira. We did our daily morning walk, winding along the hidden path that led through the woods bordering the village. It was a grey and cloudy day, and an occasional chilly breeze tousled my hair. Akira did her business, we finished our walk, then made our way over to the usual training grounds. It was completely barren and silent, a light breeze ruffling the bordering trees was the only exception. I walked onward and onto the grounds, kicking a stray pebble as I went. Akira was still drowsy from sleep, her eyes uncaring of her surroundings which was usually not the case.

We made our way over to and sat on the tree stump on the south part of the grounds. I laid down and watched the pale sky above me with a sigh. It wasn't too exciting, the sun was barely noticeable, a faint splotch of yellow the only sign that it had even risen. Everything remained quiet, not even the birds were singing. I listened to the swaying of the nearby trees, Akira's heavy breathing below me and…

-

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was on the ground on my back gasping for air. I turned onto my stomach, clutching it in pain. I slowed my breathing until it was deeper, something my mom had taught me for this particular event. I was just about recovered when a severe pain lodged into my side. My jaw clenched and I moaned; Akira yelped, staggering backwards.

"Get up." A voice said from behind me; he kicked again.

Akira whined in agony to my right, crashing to the ground and curling up into a tight ball on her side. The scene was heartbreaking to me, my eyes swelled up instantly so I looked away as fast as I could.

"Stop it!" I screamed while getting up on all fours. I coughed towards the ground before I stood up, hands on my knees. I looked up at the source of the pain through my cold, ice-blue eyes. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Kouri, I need you **awake** when we train." He pushed up his glasses- a gesture I usually mocked him for.

"Uh, you could have done it a little more… oh I don't know… less painful!" I was completely up now, still clutching my side. "You understand I'll have to repay you for that, right?" I said, my breaths still irregular.

"Whatever, you're awake now. Lets begin."

I followed him to the center of the training grounds, Akira licking at my hand every now and then. _Thanks…_ I tried ignoring the pain as much as I could, and it actually worked a bit. "Alright then, what's the plan?" I asked.

"You and I are going to be the first ones to leave, to guard Lord Orochimaru. The sound four will not be too far behind and we should arrive on the day of the finals- if we don't have any distractions that is." His side glance was completely obvious. "Also, we need to seek out the Kazekage for Lord Orochimaru's cover…"

"You mean kill him?" I clarified.

"Yes. Funny how you automatically understand everything."

"Whatever… just continue with the plan."

"Okay… Then we will draw in some ANBU Blackops for our own cover… and yes that means kill them," He exclaimed before I could interrupt again, "We will watch the battles in those disguises while Lord Orochimaru spends some quality time with the Hokage and when the time is right,"

I caught the evil gleam in his eyes and rolled my own.

"We act. Some more of the sound ninja will come in and summon that two-headed snake you love so dearly,"

_His sarcasm was always horrible… but enough of my side comments._

"That should cause a distraction for most of the leaf ninja while we move in to kill the Hokage."

"And how do we do that?" I asked in frustration. "He's bound to have at least a hundred bodyguards." I know; that's a complete exaggeration, but a man of that power won't go down so easily.

"That's where the Sound Four come in. Lord Orochimaru will get the Hokage to a secluded place and those four will make a barrier.

"Nice," I lied, but I even fooled myself.

"I know. Lord Orochimaru will take out the Hokage while we defend him. Be aware though, Kouri, the Leaf Village has some exceptional ninja."

"So I've heard," I crossed my arms over my chest and thought deeply about that.

"Then lets see how strong you are." Kabuto walked to the middle of the dirt circle and traditionally put his fists up, inviting me to battle.

"I was hoping we'd get some training in." I replied while getting into my battle position and throwing my black gloves to the ground.

"Then lets begin!" He ran forward, his hands forming the usual hand sign. Blue flames quickly engulfed his hand.

_Oh great… I hate when he does this one. AKIRA GO!_

Akira barked in acknowledgment and ran behind me obediently, getting in stance.

_Whenever you're ready._

I concentrated on the incoming jonin, his hand coming uncomfortably closer and closer. I kneeled on the dusty ground and made my beginning hand sign, shutting my eyes tight. This specific jutsu of mine doesn't really have a name, as it's the base of my attacks. I sort of… give myself up to the element of ice. Without doing so, I am basically nothing in a battle and have to rely completely on my taijutsu; which isn't that bad but, once again, my taijutsu ability dramatically increases with this base jutsu.

Right before his presence got within range, I shot my eyes open, which were now completely consumed by a glossy, pitch black.

He staggered in surprise, no doubt from the speed I was able to finish my first stage.

I looked up at him through my equally black bangs, glaring him down with a matching dark smile. I rose up from my kneeling position swiftly, feeling the gradual coldness ooze out from my arm. I clenched up my fists at my sides, it acknowledging the coldness to encase my arm wholly.

Kabuto drew back then launched his blazing hand at my stomach, glancing down in shock at the unexpected hand that was blocking his impact.

I snickered at him and tightened my grip on his arm, it cracking a bit. I watched as it slowly got redder and redder, goose bumps rising uncontrollably. His teeth started chattering from the severe wintry temperature that was projecting from my arms.

A satisfied grin consumed my face as I sent frost trailing up his arm from my hold.

He winced and began pulling his arm away powerfully. I let go unwillingly and backed up, spinning around then slamming my palms to the ground. Pulling my eyebrows together in concentration and closing my eyes once more I muttered my next attack, "Ice Capsule." When I opened my eyes, I was completely separated from the outside battle by the ice dome I had just beckoned. I noted to myself that I had to act quickly for the sake of Akira, so I instantly let myself slip into the second state. I felt the immediate gain of chakra flow as soon as those four diamond shapes took their place in the black sea that flooded my eyes. I bit my thumb, ignoring the small pain it cost me. I traced the shape of the training grounds in my blood into the sparse dirt my ice barrier provided me.

_Kouri come on! He's getting closer! _Her voice was clearly uneasy, and the fact that I couldn't see through the ice walls made me even more worried.

_I'm working on it Akira! _I pictured the training grounds vividly in my mind and hastily squeezed five more drops of blood out of my thumb onto the specific locations I needed them to be; one where Akira presently stood and the other four surrounding Kabuto. _Better if I just cut this training short. _I assured myself. _Okay, Akira. Now! _Like clockwork I heard her ferocious snarling coming from outside so I got into a handstand and hurtled myself upwards, my feet breaking through the top. My icy fortress crashed to the ground at the slightest impact, something I could do while everyone else couldn't.

I was flipping through the air before touching the ground, landing in a crouch in front of my progressing jutsu. My back was turned to the scene I wanted to see the most but I couldn't quit this jutsu now, so I stood up and did the required hand signs to put my new skills to the test.

"Bleeding Hail Ultimatum One!" I slammed my foot to the ground, a pillar of ice shooting up from underneath Akira at the impact, the spot of blood it resembled disappearing into the dirt. "Two!" I slammed my foot down again, only harder then the last, making the ground shake around me. Another pillar of ice shot up from ground to the right of Kabuto while another bloodspot dissolved away at the same time. "Three! Four! FIVE!" By the fifth impact the ground was shaking violently and three more pillars of ice rose from the desired spots, now towering above my sensei from his left, right, front and back. This only left the red circle evident on the russet ground.

"Ready Akira?" I called, a satisfied grin consuming my expression. _Only this last move and we're done. _There was a long silence. "AKIRA?!"

_Uh, Kouri?_

No matter how far up she was, her voice was still as clear as if she was still standing next to me. _YES? _

_Something's wrong! Nothing happened!_

My stomach dropped oddly. _What do you mean nothing is happening? I did everything right!_

_I know you did! But I feel all funny and I didn't transform and I-I-_

That instant I glanced up at the pillar that now held Akira, scowling as I found that the top was masked by a blanket of clouds. I transferred my gaze to my opponent, who was now posted in the middle of my ice pillars with his head down. He had a stupid grin barely visible through his silver hair, but it still mocked me. I grew furious and snarled at him, "What did yo-" an ear-splitting scream cut me off, and I didn't figure out that it was mine until I hit the floor clutching at my throbbing stomach. I looked up at Kabuto, my eyes swirling insanely due to the ample, uncontrollable power present within them.

It was then I noticed Akira plummeting to the ground. I bit the inside of my cheek to create a new pain to diverse the old, hoping that it would help me concentrate. _Great, now I have to stop myself from going into third state, keep Kabuto inside the pillars, and save Akira! _I got up and dashed over to Akira, catching her before she was pounded into the dust. I hugged her tightly and examined her stomach. Just as I expected, Kabuto had gotten her before I did, which was bad for both of us. "Akira, I'm SO sorry! Here-" I gently laid her on the ground, gazing into her dreary, pale green eyes.

I assembled my chakra to my arms and let the humidity build up on my skin, creating an ice shell. I turned around as fast as I could and held my hand open, forming a great variety of kunai like figures a few feet away from where I kneeled and sent them flying towards Kabuto. I observed him dodge them all, sending needles soaring to his blind side as soon as the opportunity presented itself. They stuck out of his back only seconds later, and I turned my attention back towards my dog as he recoiled. "Okay Akira." I set my palms firmly on the ground between us and exclaimed, "Ice Consumption Jutsu!"

I quickly took my hands out of the sign and trailed my index finger in the dirt, producing a circle around Akira. After I withdrew my finger from the dust ice shot up from the outline in a wave-like formation, it towering above my dog for a few seconds before crashing down on her, sending bits and pieces of ice flying everywhere. I had braced myself for the impact so the sudden jolt didn't catch me in surprise, a wince the only product of the situation. When the dust died down Akira was finally in full form, a new strength flowing threw our veins.

"Since the last plan didn't work, you'll just have to help me with Kabuto." I looked expectantly at her.

_Will do, _She replied while getting into her fighting stance, a low snarl rising from deep within her chest.

I traced her new figure, her hair now consumed completely by ice and formed in jagged, geometric shapes. Akira and my arms were a lot alike now, both projecting an eerie blue glow, but only I could manipulate it into anything I please. We exchanged smiles, both thinking the same thing enthusiastically. _Ready?_

_You know it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Akira and I took off in opposite directions, she to the left and I to the right. I let ice skulk up my leg, granting me higher speeds. I stopped its expenditure at my waste, if I wanted to match Akira it would take more time and energy, neither of which I would waste right now. Kabuto threw the last of the needles to the ground, blood trickling down his back.

Akira would take care of Kabuto for the short time I needed, permitting me to stop and stand my ground by one of the pillars and summon the wires I needed. They slithered out of the air and around my arms until I grasped them firmly in each hand. Now came the tricky part that took me months to perfect. I exhaled a deep sigh then balanced my chakra to my feet, charging at the first column and running up its slick surface as fast as I could. As I reached the top I did my required flips and hand movements to wrap one of the wires tightly around the column I was standing on. I moved to the second one, repeating the process before summoning the last two wires I needed.

While I was summoning, a sharp pain stabbed at my right shoulder blade. I looked back, expecting to see a kunai, but nothing was there. Just as I suspected, a kunai was sticking out of Akira's shoulder. She reached back and pulled out the weapon, the ice coating the wound quickly, and fastened the metal object firmly between her gleaming teeth.

After wrapping the last column up in the wire I examined my work, and was pretty impressed.

_Alright Akira, you ready for this?_

Akira released her grip on Kabuto's leg and glanced up at me, answering with a brief nod.

My eyes closed and I whispered the words with cold breath before jumping down from my position on the column, landing back to back with Kabuto. Akira placed herself at my feet, her jagged fur scraping against my icy form.

I pulled the strings together with all the strength I could call upon and watched in contentment as the columns began to come crumbling down. The wires released their clutch from my arms, indicating to get to higher grounds in order to complete the final phase. An ice column rose Akira and I to higher and higher altitudes while I focused on the placements of the wires. Our lift came to a stop, and so did the two-foot diameter ice chunks below as they began hovering midair only inches above Kabuto's head. My muscles strained as I struggled to uphold the hailstones beneath me, each attached to a single thread leading to my grasp.

_All at once, or one by one? _Akira asked.

"All at once is faster!" I declared through clenched teeth, pulling back the strings with an impairing heave.

The sudden pull forward caught me by surprise, but there was nothing I could do to counter it. In a flash I was hurtling towards the ground with my hailstones not to far in front of me. Ice shattered at the impact, littering the earth with an inestimable amount of debris, and I knew as a fact that I would follow not too soon after. I covered my face with my arms and sealed my eyes tight, but there was no collision, just defeat.

Kabuto took hold of my shoulders and spun me onto the grimy terrain, weighing me down with his foot to ensure no escape. I strived to regain the air that I had lost, but that had not come easily with Kabuto's weight pressuring down on my chest.

"Rule number one: make sure that your opponent has no way of counterattacking you. You should have immobilized me Kouri."

Akira's bark echoed down from the column viciously.

_Stay where you are! _I demanded to protect her.

More weight was thrust onto me, I coughing in result.

"Rule number two: keep your opponent in eyesight at _all _times!" He shoved my side, sending me rolling through the dirt. "When you were attending to your dog, I could have effortlessly fled or attacked from behind. What were you thinking?"

I staggered to my feet. "Of beating you." I swept my hand across my face, riding of any dirt and brought my attention to bringing down the column for Akira. "Rule number three: always consider your teammates before yourself."

Kabuto smiled, "One of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble. Though I must admit that you did better than last time. At this rate of improvement, you could become one of the finest ninja this town has ever seen."

I couldn't help but smirk. "It might mean more to me if you actually meant it. Shall we continue this battle so that I can prove to you that I'm an exceptional ninja myself?"

We simultaneously got into our battle stances, both eager to resume training, but ill-timed misfortune unfolded itself upon me. The sun rose above the horizon, casting golden rays across the field and onto my form.

Kabuto snickered, "looks like I have the sun on my side now, how lucky."

I watched in misery as my icy-figure began to drip away along with my strength.

"Still want to continue?"

I looked up from my thawing hands, my eyes stabbed with displeasure.

"Well, well. Lose again Kouri?"

Four new figures stationed themselves at the edge of the training grounds, the same four that have never accepted me into their little Sound group, the same four that have continuously mocked me for my lack of the curse (but there was no way I was going to let Orochimaru give me the curse mark. Besides, I already have a curse mark of my own - the fifth state - although unlike them I can only use it once), and the same four that have never forgotten to remind me of their successful missions that I have never will be sent on.

My hands went to my hips, an instant reaction when it came to this red-head. "Tayuya, how nice of you to drop by." I remarked sarcastically, then turned to the remaining three, "Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, so nice to see you to."

"Yeah whatever little girl. So when do we leave Kabuto?" Tayuya asked.

"Well where's Lord Orochimaru?"

"He stayed behind with Kimimaro, I think that something was wrong with him but they better be here soon."

"Looks like someone needs to go back to bed." Jirobo mocked.

"Shut up fatty! This doesn't concern you!" She fired back without delay.

"Would you guys stop fighting!" Sakon ordered.

Kabuto and I stood motionless as we watched the four launch into an outrage of bickering between each other.

In a few minutes, the two figures we had been waiting for slipped out of the undergrowth and onto the grounds.

"About time." Kabuto remarked.

"Then lets get going." I added.

And with that, the nine of us embarked on our mission, soaring from tree branch to tree branch. Soon we would be in Konoha.

I grimaced as I watched the mangled body drop to the ground, quickly surrounded by his had-been body guards. I guess you have no chance when your up against one of the Legendary Sanin, a loyal medical-nin with unbelievable powers, the Sound Five, and, well… me_. _Me, the individual with nothing special. Why they don't just accept me for my "unique" powers I will never know.

I turned my back to the scene, I was never comfortable with what Orochimaru did to his victims and never will be. Now don't get me wrong, I have seen and caused many deaths before, but what Orochimaru was about to do to this unfortunate Kazekage was nothing near a normal assassination_. _

"What a sissy."

I whipped around, "What did you say?"

Tayuya was faced by my cold fury just seconds after her statement, but reacted promptly, "I said you're a sissy."

Akira growled violently, her canines gleaming by the sun.

Anger fumed from my eyes and my fists clenched, turning my knuckles white. I closed my eyes to lock up my anger, but the motion was useless for what Tayuya whispered to Sakon afterwards, "See, she can't even fend for herself."

My eyes broke open, the original ice-blue now dominated by black. Ice had devoured my right arm, pulled back for maximum damage for when I punched the red-head that couldn't just keep her mouth shut in the face. Kabuto's hand interrupted my blow, clutching my fist with excessive strength.

"Kouri, let's not start."

"Well someone needs to teach her a lesson. When that time comes, let me know." I withdrew my fist from his grasp and stepped backwards, not even thinking twice of hiding my rage.

Nasty coughing rippled through the morning air, and I turned just in time to see Kimimaro collapse to the floor. Specks of blood spewed from his mouth with each cough as his hand clutched his stomach in pain. The sight of my "teammate" played with my emotions, sending me from satisfactory to anxiety, until they evened out and I was detached all at once.

"You should go on ahead, we'll meet you there later."

"Well I can-"

"We can handle it, just go."

I stared at him in confusion until I sighed at my abrupt dismissal. "Come on Akira."


End file.
